


Chain of Command

by cptxrogers



Series: just the smut [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and dirty fill for the illbetherefest prompt: <i>MCU, uniform sex. Steve keeps his uniform on and fucks Tony against his shield.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring the [stealth suit](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/135520434594/favourite-marvel-costumes-steves-stealth-suit), of course.

As the S.H.I.E.L.D. briefing drew to a close and they filed out of the meeting room, Steve grabbed Tony by the collar and shoved him unceremoniously into the nearest closet. He kicked the door shut, pushed Tony back against the shelves of cleaning supplies, and loomed over him. With his shield still clamped to his back over his navy blue stealth suit, Steve looked even wider and more imposing than usual.

Steve prowled into Tony’s personal space, backing him up until there were mere millimeters between their bodies. As Steve towered over him, Tony was acutely aware of the few inches of height between them.

“You’re nothing but trouble, Stark,” Steve spat, his broad shoulders pinning Tony back against the shelf. “Mind always in the gutter.” Steve’s hand slammed flat against the wall next to Tony’s head. “Thinking about getting fucked while you’re supposed to be paying attention.” Steve ground his hips against Tony’s and Tony groaned shamelessly. “Are you trying to wind me up, Stark? Trying to get me angry so I’ll fuck you hard?”

Tony attempted his best innocent doe eyes, and aimed for endearing: “I thought you liked it when I thought filthy things about you.”

“Not in _meetings_ , Stark. Not when everybody is there. You’re so blatant. Anybody could take one look at you and know that the only thing on your mind was wrapping your lips around my cock.”

“Is that what you want?” Tony wheedled, eyebrows raised. “I’ll suck your cock so good, you know I will.”

“No, Stark.” Steve emphasized his words by pressing his body up against Tony’s. “I think you need a reminder of how this relationship works. _I’m_ the captain,” Tony moaned at that. “And _you’re_ my subordinate.”

Tony’s fingers twitched at his side, hands balling into fists, tension written all the way down his arms.

“Strip,” Steve ordered. The possibility of refusal didn’t even cross Tony’s mind. He extricated himself from Steve and tore off his ragged t-shirt and kicked off his sneakers, stumbling somewhat inelegantly in his haste to remove his jeans and boxers.

As he stood there, totally naked and feeling for the first time a little bit ridiculous, Tony gestured at Steve. “Aren’t you going to… you know, join me?” he tried.

“No, Stark,” Steve snapped. “Today you’re going to get fucked by Captain America. Uniform and all.”

Tony moaned dramatically, as his hand slid down to his own cock and began massaging. “God, Steve, you know I can’t deal with the Captain America voice.”

“Pull yourself together, soldier,” Steve said in his best battle field tone. “I’m going to need you to pay attention and follow my orders exactly.”

Steve’s dick throbbed hard against the confines of the dark blue stealth suit as Tony looked up at him from under his lashes. “Whatever you say, Captain. I’m at your command.”

Steve raked his eyes over Tony’s naked form with appreciation. Tony’s hand pumped up and down his own cock as he nibbled at the edge of his lip. “Alright then, Stark. If you’re so keen to suck my cock, you can show me what you’ve got.”

Tony dropped to his knees and nuzzled against the substantial bulge in Steve’s uniform trousers. Steve had barely undone his belt and unzipped the stiff navy fabric enough to pull out his hard cock when Tony was on him, all lips and tongue and teeth and messy enthusiasm. Steve hissed with satisfaction as his cock slid between Tony’s lips and Tony sucked him down hungrily.

Steve slumped back against the wall. His shield clanged against the concrete, and he reached around to unclip it from his back and place it on the floor. He noted Tony’s eyes tracking the shiny metal of the shield and filed an idea away for later.

Tony sucked cock like he was born for it; sloppy and delicate by turns, slowly taking Steve in and then swallowing him to the hilt, nose brushing against the reinforced fabric of Steve’s uniform. Steve cradled the back of his head, holding him in place and guiding him back and forth.

“Mmm, Stark, you do that so well.” Steve gripped Tony’s hair a little tighter and Tony moaned and opened his throat, letting Steve fuck his face.

After a few deep thrusts, Steve yanked sharply on the back of Tony’s hair, his lips slipping off his cock with a wet pop.

“Now you’ve got me warmed up, I’m going to fuck you as hard as I like. And you’re going to take it. Understood?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he nodded emphatically, looking up at Steve with something close to adoration.

“I asked you a _question_ , Stark. And I expect an answer. Do you understand?” Steve asked, trying to maintain his commanding tone as he twisted his fingers in Tony’s hair.

“Yes, Captain, I understand,” said Tony with an uncharacteristic deference which was only slightly undermined by his hand sneaking down into his lap to massage his cock.

Steve looked down at him. “I saw you eyeing up my shield earlier. You’re always thinking about it, aren’t you? Thinking about how and where I could fuck you.”

Tony nodded and bit his lip again, hand still moving up and down his cock. “It’s because you always look so good, Captain. That shiny shield perched over your gorgeous ass in that uniform. It drives me crazy.”

“Well if that’s what you want-” Steve reached down to pick up the shield and prop it up on a shelf. “-then you can admire it up close.” He pulled Tony to his feet, spun him around, and pressed him down face-first against the shield.

Tony slid his fingers down the shield, moaning like he’d been thoroughly fucked already. Steve ran a hand down Tony’s back and cupped his ass, gloved fingers squeezing against the pale flesh.

Steve gave an experimental smack against Tony’s ass and Tony moaned so hard that Steve wondered if he had come. He leaned over Tony’s bent form and hissed in his ear. “You’re always causing me grief, Stark. You need to learn to follow orders.” He brought his leather-wrapped hand down on Tony’s ass again, relishing the way that Tony bucked against him when he made contact.

“You sit there in meetings, when you’re supposed to be working, and all you think about is getting fucked.” Steve ran his fingers down the cleft of Tony’s ass. “I can tell just by looking at you, you know. When you’re thinking about it.” He slid his fingers across Tony’s entrance. “I bet everyone can see what a slut you are.” He pulled his hand away and dug through one of the many pockets on his belt, producing a small tube of lube. As he squeezed it across his fingers, he leaned forward and let his hard cock brush across Tony’s ass, from where it protruded out from his uniform.

“You’re no one’s slut but mine, you understand that, Stark? They can all look, but I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” Tony writhed against the shield and Steve slid one lube-coated finger into him.

Steve took his time, preparing Tony thoroughly with appropriately military precision. By the time he had worked three fingers in up to the knuckles, there was a sheen of sweat across Tony’s brow and his legs were shaking.

“Oh, Steve, hurry up, please,” Tony moaned.

“I’ve told you before, Stark,” Steve said, pulling Tony’s head back roughly, “you address me as Captain.”

“Oh, _Captain_ , please,” Tony tried again, seeming to enjoy this a little more than Steve had intended. “I want you to fuck me. I need it. I’ll do whatever you say.”

Steve ran his hand up between Tony’s shoulder blades as he lined himself up behind him. “I know you will, Stark. You always take it so well.” He pushed himself into Tony, a bitten-off moan escaping his lips. “You feel so good.”

Tony’s fingers were splayed across the shield and he was breathing deeply, his eyes sliding out of focus as Steve pinned him down. When Steve bottomed out, he took a moment, and Tony wriggled impatiently.

“Stop moving, soldier,” Steve snapped in his command voice. Tony stilled instantly. Steve ran his hands down Tony’s flanks and scraped his fingernails across the soft flesh above his hips. “Why is it you only listen to my orders when we’re fucking, huh?” Steve couldn’t hide the note of fondness in his voice.

“You just need to give me the, ahh, proper motivation,” Tony said, breaking character for a moment with a lewd grin and an attempt at a wink.

“Mmm, like this?” Steve tried as he began to pull slowly out before pushing back in hard. Tony gasped as he pushed in, and his fingers twitched against the shield as he felt the rough fabric of Steve’s uniform brushing up against him.

“Oh, yes, Captain, I’m feeling so _motivated_ right now,” Tony teased.

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you,” Steve punctuated his words with firm thrusts, “Just because you put on a good show. You’ll learn to show some respect for the chain of command.”

Tony was panting now, attempts at humorous responses lost to the firm pace Steve was setting. Glancing round to see Steve, eyes hazy and uniform rumpled, cock jutting out of his navy trousers and pinning him forward onto the shield, was almost enough to send him over the edge. “Sir, yes _sir_ ,” he breathed.

“Now, solider, I’m going to fuck you some more, and you’re going to come on that shield for me.” Steve had regained enough composure to get out the command voice again. “I want to see it painted all over with your come. You understand?” He reached around Tony to wrap his hand around his red and aching cock.

“Oh, sir, yes _sir_ ,” Tony moaned as Steve pumped him in time with his thrusts. The feeling of the ribbed leather of Steve’s gloves against the head of his cock was close to overwhelming. He was filled and stretched, he felt the scratch of the uniform fabric against his back and the smooth metal of the shield beneath him, and it was all Steve, Steve, Steve. He came with a desperate moan, showing surprisingly good aim and hitting the star in the center of the shield with a thick rope of come.

Steve moved his hands back and dug his fingertips into Tony’s hips, knowing he would leave bruises that Tony would be feeling for a few days. “You’re so good when you’re like this, Tony,” he said, voice gravely. “All fucked out and pliable. I could do whatever I liked with you.”

Tony made a valiant attempt to rouse himself, but as Steve kept thrusting he slumped back onto the shield, the streak of come smearing beneath his fingers. Tony moaned as Steve continued to snap his hips at a pace which bordered on brutal. “Oh, Tony, you take it so well for me,” Steve gasped, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Tony looked up at him from under sweat-dripping hair. “It’s all yours, Captain,” he said, unable to keep the warmth out of his voice. “It’s all for you.”

Steve came with a cry, crunching forward so his forehead rested between Tony’s shoulder blades. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him even closer. “Mine?” he asked, sounding somehow smaller than usual.

“Yours,” Tony said with a smile that Steve couldn’t see but could still hear. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com), and this story is cross-posted [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/146322523374/fic-chain-of-command-stevetony-uniform-kink).


End file.
